12 Zodiac Keys
by writingkills
Summary: Allow Lucy to welcome you in Fairy University - where everything is not what is seems! Do you want to see an overview? Well, for starters, Natsu is the President of the Debate Club; Lucy is the rule breaker of the lot; and everything is just different! Is Gray finally falling for Juvia? But why is Juvia running away from her Gray-sama? And why are the others trapped in a love web?
1. Chapter 1

Five days.

Lucy had five days to enjoy her summer vacation. Over the summer she had been doing nothing but surfing the internet and eating. She had friends but her friends are not from where she was residing, they would usually go home during breaks and vacation. She was, after all, enrolled in FairyUniversity – one of the most prestigious schools in Fiore. Her father wanted her to be home schooled but she had enough of that. She decided to rebel during her first year of High School, surprisingly her father understood and let her be. However, they had a deal; Lucy would only choose a school that was noteworthy enough in her Father's eyes. It's a good enough deal for Lucy.

She met friends immediately on her first day of school and noticed that over half of the populations of students are not from Magnolia. They usually were from different provinces. Hence, they needed a tour guide and Lucy was happy to know that she could help. Lucy Sighed. Her friends would be travelling any day to get settled in their dorms and apartments. In fact they should be in Magnolia right now.

Lucy got her phone and dialed a number she was familiar of.

_"Hello?"_

_"Lucy?"_ The voice from the other end spoke.

"_Levy! When are you coming back?_"

_"Well, I'm on my way to the pier as we speak." _

_"So you'll be home by midnight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_"I'm not sure…" _

_"WHY?" _

_"I already told you I'm transferring to an apartment, and you know my cousin is an incoming freshman so I have to help him get settled."_

Lucy thought hard and remembered. Not so many months ago, Levy kept on complaining about her Dorm Manager being a bitch. Lucy giggled. Levy rarely used swear words. She really must be a bitch then. She was glad she transferred though; it would mean more movie marathons and food trips! Her cousin though…Lucy has yet to see her cousin. Although Lucy has heard a lot of stories about her cousin and some pictures on Facebook, seeing him in person would be different. Her cousin was the valedictorian at his school. And she was waiting for him to come over to Magnolia for quite some time now.

_"Lucy, I know what you're thinking. I will not allow him to get near you."_

Lucy laughed. She knew her best friend would say that. She doesn't want her cousin to be contaminated by her being a bad-ass and all. When Lucy first met Levy she was all about books and getting the highest grades as humanly possible, after spending some time with Lucy though, she learned how to loosen up. Lucy made a huge impact on Levy's life and she was now, dare Lucy say it, living the thug life. Well…maybe Lucy was just over exaggerating the thug life part. But she's doesn't study on Sundays that much, so Lucy thought it was an improvement.

Levy knew Lucy had a crush on her cousin for a while now. It bothered her. Lucy's really funny, a great friend to be with, great adviser, she's always full of surprises and usually Lucy would get away with everything from skipping classes to fooling around with the school guards. How does she do it? Nobody knows. She's Lucy, maybe that's why. Yes, she sounds amazing but she's also…Lazy and could be a bad influence sometimes. Not that she minds. But her influencing Levy's cousin was a different thing. She was protective.

_"Try me,"_ Lucy laughed harder this time.

Who was Levy kidding, she and Lucy knows she doesn't mean a thing, a small amount, probably. But there was no way she could avoid for them to meet. They were in the same school and she did promise to let his cousin meet her friends.

"_You win. You win. Just don't do anything…reckless._ "

_"You already know the answer to that."_

Levy groaned. There was no way she could stop Lucy from whatever she's planning to her cousin.

_"Whatever Lucy. Anyway, I have to go now. Going to get on the ship before it leaves."_

_"See you later, Levy. Oh, and tell your cousin I said Hi."_

_"No, I won't."_

_"I guess I'll have to tell him all by myself then."_

_"I'd like to see you try. You don't even have his num – "_

_White lips, pale face breathing in snowflakes burnt lungs, sour taste_

**_"Hello?" _**

Levy turned her head and saw her cousin on the phone with someone. She checked her phone and Lucy was still on the line. But wait…she was on hold. Lucy put her on hold!

_"This is Lucy, Levy's friend. I bet Levy already told you about me. And before you say anything, no, I'm not going to eat you alive and Levy was only kidding when she said I'm always high on something but whatever. Oh, right. The reason why I called I just wanted to say 'Hi'. There I said it, since your goody-two-shoes cousin won't allow me to. Well, I have to go now. Levy must be jaw dropping right now and will yell as to why I have your phone number. See you!"_

The boy in question was confused and had no idea what just happened, he looked at his cousin and, just as Lucy predicted it, saw her mouth open wide. He thought this Lucy person must know her cousin well. Levy was still holding her phone about to yell – her expression was obvious – but stopped.

_"Hello, Levy. Before you start to shout I would want to have a head start. I know you're probably wondering why I have his number, and you guessed it right, I won't tell you. You can shut your trap now you might catch a fly. And by the way, I knew he was a fan of Ed Sheeran. Goodbye!"_

Lucy laughed at her own little stunt. It's always fun to mess around with her friends, especially with Levy. She enjoyed her little trick having a few fit of giggles for the next five minutes, after that though; Lucy was back to planet Earth once again. There's nothing to do in Magnolia. She rammed her head for something to do and realized that Gajeel was already here in Magnolia. Good old pal, Gajeel.

_"Hey."_

_ "Hi Lucy, what's up?"_

_"Having a wonderful time at home. I just finished reading our textbooks for this school year and decided to get a head start by trying to answer some of the test items here on our books. I called you and thought I'd say 'Hey, Gajeel, maybe you want to advance study together?'"_

_"Uhm. Lucy?"_

Lucy couldn't believe Gajeel fell for her trick. Idiot. She sometimes wonders why she's friends with an idiot. That's right, she enjoys fucking him up. Lucy and Gajeel were pretty close, in her circle of friends Gajeel was her beer buddy. But of course, none of her friends knows that. Lucy loved her friends but she couldn't help but think they were too…innocent. It was good to have someone in her group just like her.

_"I was just fucking up with you man!"_ Lucy roared in laughter.

_"Well fuck you Lucy! I almost believed you turned into a new leaf…you being with Levy all the time, thought she finally rubbed up on you." _

_ "It's the other way around and you know it."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Seriously, what do you want?"_

_"I'm bored." _

_"So?"_

_"Entertain me." _

_"I'm not your personal slave!"_

_"I doubt that."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SINCE WHEN – "_

_"Where are you?"_ Lucy decided not to get into this useless argument and get on with it. She'll later on show him who's the boss.

_"At home. I just finished unpacking all my things."_

_"Good. Want to meet up?"_

_"Same place?"_

_"You said it."_

* * *

Lucy eyed her friend as Gajeel walked up to her only wearing a tank top and ripped jeans. They've been beer buddies since they tried to study for the finals on History four hours before the actual test, they could have studied in group but it turns out everyone had finished studying History the night before. To make long story short, they ended up ordering a beer tower and having a good time instead. Both took the test flustered and Lucy even finished the test after five minutes the test paper was given out. Gajeel finished second about 47 seconds Lucy was through, they both high-fived as they walked out the room feeling the world under their feet.

She couldn't remember when she started drinking but she knew drinking helped solve her problems or at least help ease the pain. Being tipsy made Lucy smart, too. She got an A+ after the little incident and decided drinking made her smarter; Gajeel though, not so much. He almost had a fit when the teacher returned his paper. It was a D. The teacher gave Gajeel _the_ _D_. Lucy laughed at her thought and dismissed it instantly when her friend sat beside her.

"How was the…" Lucy stopped. She was about to say the "_The D_" but knew better. It would be another long debate. "Vacation?" She finished.

Gajeel eyed her friend skeptically. "Boring. I had to babysit my little cousin for the entire vacation since his parents were out of the country," Gajeel sighed.

"Cousin, huh?" Lucy remembered Levy's cousin and decided to give Gajeel a heads up. "Levy's cousin is going to study here."

"I know. She told me."

Lucy was surprised and curious at the same time. Since when did the two communicate? Sure they had signs of liking each other but she never thought they had the guts to communicate.

"When?"

"A couple of weeks ago. We text from time to time."

"Really now?" Lucy smirked. Now this was getting interesting. "When was the last time she sent you a text?"  
"A couple of hours ago. She's on the boat as we speak," Gajeel said casually.

Lucy threw her hand on the table causing the table napkin and glass to shake then she burst into laughter. This is priceless.

"So during the course of our vacation you and Levy talk to each other on a daily basis?" Lucy said slowly as if to make Gajeel wake up from his trance.

"Yes, so wha – "Gajeel stopped. He knew where this was going. "I-It's not what you're thinking!" A faint blush could be seen on his face even they were at the darkest corner of the bar.

"She is still a pipsqueak. A nerdy blue-haired weakling with a cute eyeglass that matches her hazel colored eyes," Gajeel muttered.

"Aww. So cute. You even noted that her eyes were hazel. I'm always with her and I never noticed what color her eyes were," Lucy snickered. "Good thing I have that on tape," Lucy showed him her cellphone and hit play.

_– With a cute eyeglass that matches her hazel colored eyes. _

_– With a cute eyeglass that matches her hazel colored eyes. _

_– With a cute eyeglass that matches her hazel colored eyes_.

Lucy laughed harder and harder each time she pressed play. She could see Gajeel turning as red as her menstruation blood she had every month. Now that's something an average person would say.

"C-CUT THAT OUT!" Gajeel yelled.

"No," Lucy said flatly. "But there is one way to make me stop."

"ANYTHING!" Gajeel was desperate now. Oh, how Lucy loved his pain.

"Admit that you like Levy."

Gajeel sunk on his seat and was almost on the floor. Lucy immediately threatened to press play and Gajeel went back up again, composing himself.

"Fine. But promise you won't tell anyone."

Lucy nodded.

"I…I like Levy McGarden," Gajeel finally spoke, feeling as if a mountain was lifted up from his shoulders.

Lucy grinned. She knew it! But it's always different to hear it coming from the person himself. She felt happy for her best friend, at least she finally has the chance to have a love life. She _needed_ one. Seriously, who would make a project in the Airport while waiting for the plane to arrive on a _Christmas Vacation?_ Levy McGarden would.

But that wasn't only the reason why she was grinning from ear to ear. She pressed a certain button on her phone and snorted.

_I…I like Levy McGarden_

_I…I like Levy McGarden_

_I…I like Levy McGarden_

_I…I like Levy McGarden_

Lucy couldn't hold her amusement and laughed boisterously. Gajeel snatched her phone and deleted the two voice records and sighed in relief. Lucy thought he would do that and got another phone and played it again and again and again. A waiter went to their table and asked what their order was, Gajeel answered for them since Lucy was still laughing, "The usual" Gajeel said and smiled at the waiter through gritted teeth and continued to glare at his blond haired friend.

_With a cute eyeglass that matches her hazel colored eyes. _

_I…I like Levy McGarden_

Lucy played it once more and was in tears as she did so. "What?" Lucy stared at Gajeel. "You should have accepted your fate to become my slave in the first place."

And that was how Gajeel Redfox became Lucy Heartfilia's slave.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, there will be a NaLu in the later chapters. I just wanted to make Lucy's character in this story clear for all you. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Four days.

One day down, four more to go. Why is Lucy even counting? It's not that she's excited for school. She was eager to get out of her house. Sure, her father is a lot less strict now compared to before, but it doesn't change the fact she was trapped in a mansion with nothing but her servants to keep her company. Levy should be here in Magnolia, but Lucy remembered she was busy moving. Gajeel would keep her company but he didn't answer when Lucy called. She could always annoy Levy McGarden but she never was told of her new address. Lucy gave up. It was still 4 in the afternoon. Without thinking, she grabbed her jogging pants some sweatshirt and changed into her sneakers. Now would be a perfect time for a jog.

Magnolia is and was always peaceful; whether it may be during the day or night. Lucy adored the park; it's calm and inviting. She frowned remembering the past that she had, before she got into High School she never had friends. Her Father would lock her inside their mansion from daylight until sundown. The day that her mother, Layla, left…no, left is not the right word. _Died_. Lucy's father became stiff; he never looked at her same ever again. Is it her fault that her mother had a disease? No. She was only seven when she perished.

Lucy decided to head for the Public Library; her friends would never let this one go if they found out she secretly likes reading as much as she likes writing. They only met her years after the incident, what they're seeing now is the present Lucy, not the weak and fragile little girl she was before. Gajeel would definitely get her back for blackmailing him yesterday, but as if she'd allow that to happen. She'd never tell anyone this leisure pursuit of hers.

"How may I help you?" The old lady asked behind the counter staring up to Lucy with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"I'm just here to scan," Lucy responded kindly, smiling back at the old lady as she left for the book shelves.

The library looked like any old library. It wasn't big and it wasn't small either, just enough for the people in Magnolia. There were shelves stacked nicely and books were arranged in order. Tables and chairs were located at the center. Only five people were there, excluding Lucy. No one seemed to mind each other, and that's how Lucy liked it. The best thing about being in the library is that people were oblivious to the world. If being in the library meant that you don't want to be bothered then Lucy would stay there all day long.

Lucy picked up a novel written by John Grisham and found herself a table. She would read this paperback novel until twilight and if she finds it interesting then she'd borrow it. She read it silently for the next 45 minutes and decided it was worth borrowing. She placed the book on the table, marking the page she was on, and stretched her body. There had been a couple of folks that occasionally went in and out from the library, all but one never bothered to stay long. Lucy liked the place. No one ever questioned her why she was in her jogging attire, heck, she never even questioned herself.

"Oh. You're looking for what? Okay, okay. I think someone borrowed it. Wait for a minute."

The voice came from the lobby; it was a quiet and tired voice. Lucy sighed in relief, so they were allowed to inside the library after all. Since she stayed, no one has ever made a single ounce of noise. Not that she was concerned. She turned her head and focused her eyes to the culprit, her gaze settled and saw an old figure walking limply towards her.

"Hello dear," The librarian said. "Are you going to borrow that?"

The lady from behind the counter asked, her finger pointing at the book that rested on the table. "Yes I'm going to. Why is there a problem?" Lucy asked.

"No, not really. Someone inquired looking for that novel," she finished.

"No need to worry, ma'am. I already found another book." A voice from behind the both of them spoke.

"Oh, isn't that right dear?"

The librarian smiled at the boy and turned back to Lucy and did the same. "You know where to find me," she finished and left.

Lucy moaned. She calls everyone "_dear_". Lucy's mood for reading suddenly disappeared. It's like when you're jogging and you are in the rhythm, then suddenly someone disturbs you and you lost the beat you worked so hard to get into. She looked up and stared at the face of the man who dared to interrupt her tempo.

"Sorry to disturb you like that."

"Whatever," Lucy said flatly.

"You're…Lucy?" He gawked. "What are you doing here?"

"Smoking weed with the librarian," she retorted. "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing here?"

"It's been awhile."

"No shit."

The man stood before Lucy and stared at her a little bit longer for Lucy's liking. Lucy knew him; they were acquainted but never had a proper conversation once. Like Lucy gave a flying fuck. He was Natsu Dragneel, captain of the Debate Society. Of course, he'd be in this joint.

"Who are you with?" Natsu asked, ignoring Lucy's retort.

"Harry Potter."

And here Lucy thought he was smart. He had to state the observable. She's alone no duh. Was there an imaginary person beside Lucy that only this loser could see? Probably. Natsu, being able to understand what she meant, grabbed a chair and sat beside Lucy.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Next time ask me that before you make yourself comfortable." Lucy tightened her grip on the novel. "It's a free country, so whatever."

"John Grisham, huh?"

"Do you really want to play 21 questions?"

Natsu shrugged. They only met through a friend. Levy was part of the Debate Society, and introduced him to her during one lunch break. She looked like she didn't care, and almost certainly she didn't. Unlike Levy, Natsu barely see Lucy staying for extra co-circular activates after school. In fact, he believed he never did. They used to be classmates in one subject last year, English 101, however; Lucy would be late for class or absent. How she ended up being friends with Levy, he had no idea why.

He decided not to press anymore questions and read his book. Lucy didn't mind at all. They continued to read for an hour in silence until the old librarian rang the bell once. It meant they only had one hour left until the library would close. Lucy averted her look at the book Natsu was reading.

"He died."

"What?"

"His uncle died at the end of the book," Lucy smirked.

To say Natsu was shocked was an understatement. Lucy Heartfilia reads...novels? Especially when the book is about certain laws in the government including murders and cases that are likely to happen in reality that needs investigation and a lot of amount of time to solve a case.

"You know, you can stop staring at me like that anytime now."

"I'm sorry…" Natsu trailed off. "So you're a fan of Grisham's?"

"If answering your question would make you feel any better," Lucy paused. "Then I won't answer it."

The librarian passed by them and went out to the back door. Lucy scanned the place and noticed that they were the only two people left. She studied the boy and saw he was staring directly at her.

"You know, President, you're starting to scare me. Is this how you intimidate your opponents, by staring at them?"

"How'd you know that I'm the President?"

"Memory loss, huh? Levy said something about you being the President of some sort over lunch," Lucy casually said. "That and we were classmates in a subject last year. English 101, was it?"

Natsu opened his mouth but no words came out. How could she remember him? She barely shows up for class. There were about 40 students in their class and he noticed that she never sat on the front row. He'd see her usually at the back staring at the window.

"You're probably wondering why, I, Lucy Heartfilia, remember you. It's not that hard, really. Every time I went to class your hand would always be high up in the air, answering everything with your smartass remarks and facts. You'd wake me from my slumber every time I slept in class. Come on, it was 7 in the morning. You were really annoying, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy spat the last two words as if it was contagious. "And that's why how I got to know your name. The damn teacher would always call you."

Lucy remembered how she wanted to smack Natsu right in the face that time but never had the chance. She tried to do it once after class but he left too soon after the bell rung, leaving the room with his debate books in hand. Wait. Isn't this the perfect time to whack him good for all the sleepless hours he's done to her? They're in a room…alone. Sounds like a plan for Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, I've been meaning to give this to you for a while."

Natsu flinched when he received a hit from Lucy right in the cheek causing his teeth to feel like they're about to fall any second. He tried to block the second hit but Lucy grabbed his arm that he's holding up to protect his face and punched him on the other cheek with her free hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu yelled, rubbing both of his cheek with his hands.

"For waking me up," Lucy said nonchalantly. "Now we're even."

"WHAT THE HELL LUCY?!"

"Now, now, dear, it's not nice to yell in the library especially to shout in front of a nice young lady." The old librarian was back bringing some keys on her hand. "Tell me what happened, dear?"

"SHE FREAKING PUNCHED ME!" Nastu explained, showing the mark on his cheek that was pretty sure to swell up in the morning.

The librarian looked at Lucy and it was clear that she wanted to know the whole story of what happened. Lucy sneered secretly.

"H-He wanted to borrow this book," Lucy stuttered, holding her book. "I-I told him that I would let him have it after I…I'm finished."

Lucy choked as she tried to hold her tears. "B-But threatened to hurt me…if I refuse. H-He tried to get hold of my hand…so I had to act out of self-defense. I-I'm sorry for causing all of this…"

Natsu felt his jaw drop. He was being set up! God did this Lucy girl know how to act, but damn her! He noticed the librarian's face softened as Lucy narrated _her_ version of the story. He felt a pair of eyes glaring at him and sensed his body turning stiff.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOUNGMAN!" The old woman exclaimed. "OR BETTER YET LEAVE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY TO THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNGLADY!"

"I'm not going to apologize to that liar!"

"LEAVE NOW MR. NATSU DRAGNEEL! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A ROLE MODEL!"

Natsu usually visits the library at least once a week for a year and a half now. This was Natsu's second home. During finals or exams he'd study the entire day in this little place he called paradise. Now he's not even welcome to enter his own house! Thanks to a blond haired bimbo.

He knew if he argued he'd lose, the odds were clearly against his favor. He decided it would be best if he left and would return some other day. It was the first time he saw the timeworn bookkeeper this mad. Matter of fact, this was the first he saw her mad.

He scanned the room for his predator and observed that she wasn't in her original place before. He got his bag on his chair and started to walk out the door but before he could take another step, someone touched his shoulder.

"Here," Lucy said, she gently shoved the book she was reading into Natsu's arms. "I-I forgive you...just don't do it next time, okay?"

The librarian got teary eyed and went out to give Lucy a hug. "You're such a sweet girl," She cooed. "You are lucky she's kind. You could get arrested for attempting to harm a woman over a book!" The old timer growled at Natsu.

Nastu needn't to be told twice; he fastened his pace and left as fast as he can.

* * *

When a certain Dragneel got home, he immediately went to the kitchen to get himself ice. He knew this would hurt critically in the morning if he didn't treat it as soon as possible. He scowled at the book that the bimbo gave him. It's all because of this goddamn book that he's so wasted. Well, at least he got the book that he wanted in the first place. Natsu opened the first page of the book when a small piece of paper fell from the book.

It read:

_Rule#1 in debate: Stay calm and control the argument. _

* * *

A/N: Please do review and tell me what you beautiful readers think. It keeps me motivated to continue the story. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Three days.

Only three freaking days until class would start. At least, Lucy had plans today. She received a text from Levy telling her that she's done with all the moving, and their group decided –via text – to have a night out at Levy's pad. They'd meet up at 6 in the evening at central park. All of them had no idea where Levy's new pad would be located. Lucy knew Levy's cousin would be staying there and that brightened her day more.

Almost a year ago Lucy saw a picture of Levy and a young gorgeous male standing beside her on Facebook, she asked who he was and the bluenette reluctantly answered her. Lucy waited eight months for her to see a certain blond haired fellow, not that she_ really_ likes him, and she just likes messing around with Levy. God knows how protective she was over Sting. That and did ever Lucy mention that he was seductively handsome?

Lucy smirked; this is going to be some night alright. It was already three in the afternoon when Lucy woke up, she spent half of the night reading the paper back novel she borrowed at the library yesterday, she got another one since she gave Natsu her book, has that idiot read the little note she left him? She owes a certain pink haired fella one though, if it wasn't for him she'd be dying of boredom. Thanks to a pierced up creature that refused to answer her call. Lucy made a mental note to get back at Gajeel later.

She felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket and without second thought took her phone and read the text message. It was from Gray.

_Where are you?_

_Home. Y? _

_Are you ready? _

_Yes. _

_Good. Because I'm outside._

Lucy jumped. What the hell Gray? Lucy was used to her friends showing up unexpectedly on her doorstep. But Gray could have at least texted her 30 minutes before showing up. Lucy punched in a quick text telling Gray she'd be down in a minute. She picked up her sling bag that had skulls all over it and studied her attire in the mirror. She was wearing a black hoodie and some jeans that had cuts on her knees and flip flops. It was her favorite attire. Her_ I don't give fuck attire_.

She left the room seconds later and was with Gray momentarily. Lucy locked the front door and put the keys inside her bag. They continued to talk randomly for a few minutes. Apparently, Gray has taken ice sculpting classes during their break. Lucy couldn't hold her laughter and punched Gray's shoulder.

"That hurt, you know!"

"Exactly why I did that."

"You're evil."

"Not as evil as Juvia though." Lucy waited for his face to freak out and laughed.

"She's not coming, right?" His voice sounded desperate, begging almost.

"Levy invited her."

"FUCK!"

"We're all friends aren't we? So it's natural for her to come."

Gray didn't respond but she could see his fingers crossed. Lucy bet he was hoping Juvia wouldn't be able to make it. No way in hell would she allow that, where's the fun of teasing Gray if ever that were to happen?

They stopped in a nearby convenience store to buy chips and drinks. It took about approximately 10 minutes for the duo to choose what kind of chips they were going to buy and debating whether they were going to buy Coke or Pepsi, both laughed at their little banter and decided to buy juice instead.

"What time is it?" Lucy inquired.

"10 minutes till six."

The central park was just a ten minute walk from where they were, without any word being said, each grabbed a plastic bag from the counter and started to walk towards their meeting place. Gray and Lucy were close but not as close as she was with Gajeel. The reason why was because Gray had this unusual habit of stripping. Not that she minds but you get the point…no matter how unbelievable it may seem, but Lucy was still a girl. Let Gray wear a bear costume in a room full of girls and you got yourself a stripper.

They arrived after a few minutes of walking and saw that all of them were already there. They were the last one to arrive. Lucy checked her phone for the time. 5:59. Damn, were they early, too early for Lucy's liking. They'd usually arrive after 15-30 minutes, this was new. But hey, even Lucy was early so to hell with that.

"Hello, bitches!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the ladies of the group. She turned to Gajeel and the rest of the male population. "And hello to you too, manwhores!"

Lucy was in the mood to fuck their day up. As soon as she saw Gajeel she gave him her death glare and picked her phone up. Lucy could see Gajeel's face flinch.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy chirped, heels walking towards her with phone in hand. "I've been dying to tell you som –"

"Look! I'm sorry!" Gajeel jumped in front of Lucy practically begging.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was…" Gajeel's voice stopped.

Lucy ignored Gajeel and walked pass by him, making her way to Levy's direction. She figured that he'd be at Levy's yesterday with all the moving and unpacking, there was no way that Levy, a small weak fragile little girl would be able to do it alone. Although she understands, but it doesn't change the fact that because of him, she had to put up with an old librarian that kept on saying _dear_ and a nerd with gay pink hair who's probably a K-pop fan.

"I...I was at Levy's."

Lucy stopped and calmly turned to face Gajeel. "Did you use protection?" She said peacefully.

Her friends burst up laughing while Gajeel and Levy's face turned as red. She expected Levy to hit her head any seconds now but found Levy staying and not moving an inch. Her hands were on her face trying to hide her growing blush. Gajeel on the other hand, was staring directly at the floor not wanting to make any eye contact. Lucy could see Gajeel's face was already red; it was visible even though he was tan unlike Levy. She felt as if the piercings on his face was burning hot and the iron could melt any second.

"Okay, Gajeel. Stop it. You look disgusting."

Thee laughter from behind got louder as Gajeel's face had a number of emotions in a matter of seconds. Lucy ignored her friend and silently counted the heads of everyone in the vicinity. All of them were different in their own weird way, only Mavis knows why they ended up being friends. By coincidence, they had the same schedule last year and since everyone was new to the school, they made a silent agreement in between their conversations to stay as a group. Lucy didn't mind, she enjoyed their company and became quite fond of them.

"We're one person short." Lucy made it a statement since she was sure that someone was missing, she caught the eye of Erza and nodded. The redhead was like the mother hen of their little group and she knew how to keep everyone intact. No one dared to question Erza when she has made a decision nor is anyone brave enough to get into an argument with her. Erza being a black belter in taekwondo and all, there was no explanation needed.

"Lissana couldn't make it. She's still on the boat as we speak," Erza answered.

"Let's just hope she's not with one of her _brothers_," Loke chirped. Everyone became silent and as if on cue everyone laughed.

"I still remember my first lunch with Lisanna," Levy sighed, finally recovering from the incident earlier.

"Don't we all?" Gray agreed and shook his head at the memory of his first encounter with Lisanna.

"Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia remembers. Lisanna wa – " Juvia stopped in the middle of her sentence. "GRAY-SAMA HAD LUNCH WITH LISANNA? JUVA WILL EAT LISANNA!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Juvia demanded Gray for an explanation. Gray tried to explain to Juvia as well as telling his _Lisanna experience_ to the gang. It was still on the first week of school and the teacher had decided to dismiss them early, Gray didn't know anyone yet so he decided to eat lunch on his own, the cafeteria was full and had no vacant table, and then he saw a familiar white-haired girl that turned out to be in all of his classes, asked if they could share a table…and the rest is history.

Lisanna talked and talked about her _brothers_ for FIVE hours straight to a person she just informally met. Gray told in exasperation about the fact that he tried to stay interested but gave up when it hit to 2 hours of yapping. Gray would throw in some questions here and there to pretend that he was listening, when he asked if they were blood related, she answered no. She claimed they held hands and the guy was after her for the past ten years and blah blah blah. Turns out that he was just some guy she's chasing and invented the word _brother _to hide her infatuations. Five months later, he met the guy that she called "brother" and denied of having such intimate or close relationship with her and Gray was sure the guy almost ran away when he mentioned her name.

Lunatic.

Crazy.

Mentally retarded.

Pathetic.

When their group opened a topic about Lisanna, they all laughed because everyone had the same experience. They called it: _The Lisanna Experience_. Although they had the same experience, it would be a different story every time and she would mention a different name per person. Lucy then concluded she had some mental disorder and gave her the nickname: **The Lying Prosti.**

"It's so cool that we have a Prostitute in our group," Lucy said happily, as they walked north towards Levy's place. They've been walking for quite some time now, occasionally stopping to laugh their asses off as they recall some memories. "And also a male stripper."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gray yelled. His body naked with only his boxers left, leaving a trail of pants and shirt meters behind him.

"See what I mean?" Lucy motioned over the clothes. "Although the name Gray isn't fit for the porn industry."

They continued to walk for a couple of minutes and finally reached to Levy's house. It was only a couple of blocks away from the park. Levy's new pad was modern. It had the modern look and had a beautiful front lawn. It was painted in fuchsia that complimented the neighborhood. It looked like the kind of house Levy would stay.

Levy was about to get the key from her pocket when Lucy stopped dead on her tracks, thinking, causing everyone to stop with her. Her face was scrunched, eyebrows together and her hands in her thinking position.

"Bob," she muttered.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Bob," Lucy said louder this time. "Your porn name is Bob."

The gang sighed. This would be one hell of a night.

* * *

A/N: Errr. Tried to update faster but couldn't because school just started here and college sucks. Anyway, the good news is I'll still be updating as fast as I can. Please review and Thank you for reading my epic friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering the house everyone scanned the place, studying every inch and piece of furniture that was visible to their eyes. Shelves and tons of books could be found from corner to corner. It was all organized in an orderly fashion. At the middle you'd see a plasma screen TV, couches and a glass table that was right between them. They had a second floor that had three rooms upstairs. Levy had said when she gave her a tour in her new home that the first room was hers and the second room was Sting's and the last was a guest room. When Lucy heard the name of Sting's name being mentioned, she shot a glance up to Levy and smirked.

"Save it. Sting's not here," Levy said matter-of-factly.

"Where is he?"

"He's finishing some papers for school."

Lucy was disappointed but whatever she could wait for a couple of hours for him to arrive. They all went down and got themselves comfortable while Levy got their plastic bags from the table and went to the kitchen to fix something up. Loke stood up and popped in a CD to the player so that they could start their movie marathon.

"What are we watching?" Gray asked.

"Conjuring," Loke said in a smug voice. He could see Levy cower from the kitchen. Lucy and Erza on the other hand, didn't seem to mind at all as they continued their little chatter. Gray and Gajeel weren't taken aback either. When all of them were having their conference call, it turns out none watched the Conjuring. Levy being too afraid of watching it when it was released and the rest were just too busy. Loke decided it would be a perfect movie for all of them.

"GAJEEL! GET ME SOMETHING TO DRINK PRONTO!"

The mentioned boy stood up and glared at Lucy while she just waved and shooed him. The gang observed their argument (mostly of Gajeel since Lucy didn't even say a word) and tried to hold their fit of giggles. Gajeel was yelling something about Lucy being a blackmailer, Lucy looking bored, showed Gajeel her cellphone and he immediately cringed and went to the kitchen.

"Since when did you have powers over Gajeel?" Erza asked in a curious tone.

"Do you have to ask?" Lucy responded with a smirk. "Anyway, Erza, how's taekwondo training?"

Erza knowing Lucy decided not to press questions, who knew what she had done to Gajeel to get him dancing on the palm of her hand. "It was good. Although our sensei told us we would have a new student this opening."

"Are you going to beat the crap out of the guy like what you did to the previous ones?" Gray chuckled as he remembered the image of Elfman's huge figure got beaten to a pulp by their scarlet haired friend. "I mean, no one has _ever_ defeated you. I bet you're better than Ichiya."

"No one is better than master in Magnolia," Erza answered. True, Ichiya could be a short, orange-haired pervert sometimes, but Erza has faith in his Master. After all, he isn't called "Master" for nothing.

Lucy shrugged off Erza's words and proceeded to press questions. "I wonder what the theme is for our acquaintance party this year." Lucy pondered, remembering the theme last year: Superheroes. She shuddered at the memory of Gray dressing up as Superman last year and _unintentionally _stripped down every piece of clothing he had worn. Thank God for the punch bowl hiding his little jimmy.

"I heard the theme for this year is Nerdy," Juvia said, her eyes never leaving Gray's abs.

"Gray, put your clothes on." Loke ordered, his eyes squinting. "Yes, I heard from a friend of mine from the Student Council."

Gray shrunk onto his seat as he felt his face turned red. He threw in his shirt over his head and got his pants lying on the floor. As soon as he got himself composed he jumped in into the conversation. "Not quite. There's still a debate going on in the Council. Others suggested that it would be better if the theme would be 'An Opposites Attract Theme.'"

"WAIT! How come you guys know all about this?" Lucy yelled, jumping off from her feet. She had no proper communication with the school for these past months and she practically lived where the school was located.

"You didn't know?" A voice joined their discussion from the back. Levy was holding a tray that had bowls of chips in different container while Gajeel had his hands full with pitchers of juice and glasses. "Everything was posted on our Facebook Page."

"Aren't you part of the Student Council?" Gajeel inquired, setting the glasses on the table and juice. He carefully put a generous amount of juice in each of the glass while Gray and Loke stifled their laughter. Earning both of them a deathly glare from their pierced comrade. The duo stopped their chuckles and wondered how Lucy managed to get Gajeel in a leash.

Levy dropped the tray on the table before them and hands were flying from bowl to bowl getting their fair share of chips. "Yes, but you see, since I had to go home, I could only ask for information as to the events that happened during their meetings. Luckily, our President made sure that everyone that was out of town had their fill."

"Tch. There's nothing to look forward to this year." It wasn't a question. Lucy made it a statement. She got up and thought about how the student organizers would make such a huge fuss over it. Last year, just to come up with a lame theme (superheroes) they had to establish a formal debate that required every student of the school to attend. "Although I'm looking forward to see a bunch of imbeciles debating over such a small thing."

Levy eyed Lucy's moving figure and thought about what she said. It was true that the Council usually takes everything to extreme measures, but a debate seems to be the only way to solve these kinds of things. The presence of the students would lessen complains or whines about the event in question since everything would be explained or_ argued_ right in front of their noses. They would see reason. It's true that organizing an occasion isn't a walk in the park. Their team would plan day and night, sleeping late every time. Sometimes they barely had sleep anymore; One of the reasons why she was close with the debaters, organizers, writers and students who's a part of the council. And hearing irrational complains after they have done so much…they couldn't take it. Alas, they decided to settle everything in a proper debate.

"Er…Lucy," Levy called out trying to catch her friend's attention. "I was part of the debate last year…"

The figure that was pacing around the shelves stopped and Levy could see her body relax. "I know. Your point?" Lucy replied blankly. Her body turned around to Levy to give her a full view of her. She could see the amusement in her eyes.

Levy sighed. Lucy will always be Lucy. Even though Lucy called her an imbecile indirectly, she knows she meant no harm. They were friends for a year now, it was an enough amount of time to determine whether she was serious or not. Lucy just has a certain distaste of rules and system. She was the exact opposite of her. Well, Levy thought, the theme: Opposites Attract Theme did have a point. In the next debate, she would have to go with the side that's for that theme.

"Alright, alright. Everyone that's enough," a strong voice came out from Erza's lips. Noticing that everything was in place with their chips and juices on the table and the CD being popped into the player, all they needed now was everyone's attention. "Loke, if you would," Erza motioned over to Loke who was closest to the remote.

They immediately settled down and Gray took the liberty to turn off the lights to add more drama, which he instantly regretted because he felt someone take hold of his arm and a head on his shoulder. He didn't need a light to see that it was his blue-haired friend. "Gray-sama~," Juvia muttered. "Juvia-sama is afraid."

Gray decided to let this one go and went along with it, not wanting to waste a futile effort to get her away from him. All got comfy in their seats and as the only source of light coming from the T.V. illuminated the room only by little. Silence suddenly occupied the room and the whole thing was just a perfect night to relax and watch a good horror movie with some friends. Loke took this as an initiative and hit play.

Not moments too long, before the movie could even begin, a weak creak coming from the front door distracted everyone from the screen. The silhouette of a man stood there, as if shocked to see why there's so many people gathered in one area. All eyes were now on him and he could feel heat rise up his cheeks.

"I'm sorry?" He started. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but by any chance have you seen my cousin?"

Lucy heard a few shuffling and shambling as one of her companions stood up and wobble his way to the switch. After a split second, the room was engulfed in a bright light that seemed new to them. Lucy rubbed her eyes once more and adjusted it to the brightness, seconds momentarily passed and her vision was now in good condition. She looked from left to right and nodded at her friends who regained their vision as well. Levy carefully made her way to the teen and flashed a smile.

The man beside Levy was handsome. That's all Lucy could think about. He was tall, had blond hair that she thought would sparkle during sunlight, no, not like Edward Cullen's way of sparkling, but a gorgeous boyish spark. His body was built and his composure was off the charts. It reminded her of Channing Tatum's body. She snickered inwardly as she studied his V-neck that showed off his chest. He had the eyes of an eagle, sympathetic yet bold at the same time. She was…dazed.

Levy coughed, trying to catch the attention of her friends, especially to her lady friends. No one heard her. She coughed again. No avail. She coughed louder this time and everyone was back to their senses. Even Juvia's grip on Gray's arm loosened, and for the first time ever, she wasn't paying attention to Gray. Levy knew her cousin was dashing, but she didn't know he was _this_ dashing. To make guys actually check a guy out, that was something.

"So, this is my cousin. Sting Eucliff," she introduced him to everyone normally. "Sting this is everyone." She let her arms wide open as she gestured her friends.

"Hello. I'm sorry for ruining your movie marathon," he forced a smile, his hand scratching at the back of his head. "Well, I'll be going upstairs now."

"NO!" Lucy shouted a little bit too loud for her liking. "I mean...you could watch the movie with us."

Sting considered her thought, as he observed her walking towards him. Her hair down to her shoulders had this bouncy effect while she walked, she had eyes that consisted of his favorite desert – chocolate – her eyes were too sweet for anyone to stare at without melting for even a minute. A hand was now in front of him waiting for him to shake. "Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." She smiled widely at Sting that made him uncomfortable.

"So, you're Lucy?" he asked. He would always hear her name whenever he was around with Levy, and she did call him once when his cousin refused to send her message to him. He just couldn't believe she would be this…beautiful.

"In the flesh," she smirked. They stared into each other's eyes and the both of them got lost as they were both overwhelmed with their overdue meeting. Lucy had been waiting for her encounter with Sting but she never knew she would feel like what she was feeling now.

"You know…" Levy trailed. "You guys can let go of each other's hand now."

"Oh, right." Sting was the first one to let go of Lucy's hand and knew his face was flushed. "Uh, so…"

Lucy, the first one to compose herself; got back to her normal ways and bellowed. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? Don't be rude! Introduce yourself." Her friends who was engrossed by the moment Sting and Lucy had suddenly woke up the second time again. Everyone was trying to hide their amusement with Lucy's girly side by holding back their giggles. "What are you chortling for? GAJEEL! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY JUICE GAJEEL?!"

Gray and Loke laughed out loud while everyone snorted at their pierced up friend. Lucy sent daggers at Gajeel while he scurried to get her a glass of juice on the table.

Sting Eucliff was amazed at the transformation of the environment. He has a lot to get used to.


	5. Chapter 5

They finished the movie after an hour and a half. There were some parts that were exceptionally bloodcurdling. Although Gajeel wouldn't admit that it was, he reasoned it was only startling because of the music and effects. When the lights were turned on by Loke, Lucy rubbed her eyes and was shocked to see Gajeel and Levy sitting together, the arm of Gajeel wrapped around Levy's shoulder and Levy being comfortable in his warmth. Lucy sniggered. She took her phone and snapped a quick photo. She saved it in her 'Gajeel: My manwhore slave' folder.

The rest of her friends took the liberty of stretching and regaining their balance. Pillows were all over the place; a few others – Loke, Erza, Juvia, and Gray – watched the movie from the floor since the couch only had limited space.

Gray couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Over the duration of the movie Juvia hasn't been clinging onto him, in fact half way in to the movie, Juvia went to the CR and when she got back she sat beside Erza and not beside him. Juvia avoided every eye contact Gray would throw in. He'd sometimes ask Juvia to pass him some chips but she has never made any eye contact.

"Juvia," Gray hissed, he reached out and slowly tug her arm to catch her attention. Juvia's head did not turn to face Gray but instead he heard a groan. "Are you alright?"

The girl in question seemed to be startled by Gray's words and stiffened. For a moment or two, Juvia was silent. The only sound that rang through his ears was coming from Lucy and Sting's bickering and teasing. Lucy and Sting instantly became best buddies, for the first part of the movie Levy would always cock an eyebrow at Lucy but decided it was useless since it all went unnoticed.

The laughter from the duo across Gray became louder this time. Gray thought they looked like they were siblings because of their resemblance, if a random person would see them together they would be mistaken as one, not only because of their features but they have the same common goal to mock a certain bookworm. Both of Sting's and Lucy's hands were occupied with their cellphones, holding them in a leveled position towards the two unlikely couple.

Gajeel's arm was still around Levy while their heads were too close for a normal conversation. Lucy could pick up some words from their conversation. They were mostly talking about the scenes Levy got afraid of which made her hide behind Gajeel's arm. Levy teased Gajeel that she saw him cringe in a part or two in the movie and Gajeel denying those things. Lucy and Sting laughed inwardly when they saw a faint blush coming from both of the couple's cheeks. Gajeel's face softened while it burned red when Levy accidentally touched his hand.

The two mischievous blonds looked at each other and as if on cue shouted with the words perfectly in sync. "You know," they both slurred the words but enough for the entire room to catch their attention. "You can let go of each other's hand now."

Cat calls and howls invaded the room with the duo leading the noise. They both laughed and gave each other a high-five. Even Erza enjoyed taunting the amateur couple but Loke and Gray were the ones who enjoyed the moment the most. Levy and Gajeel's face were now crimson red, and Gajeel, acting out of impulse, instantly withdrew his arm from the back of Levy's head causing him to hit the neck of Levy making the bookworm to fall from the couch as fragile as she was. Realizing what he did, he went after her and began helping her to stand up, saying the word 'sorry' over and over again.

The crowd burst up into laughter while the two was in a really tight spot. Lucy and Sting gave themselves another high-five and tried to contain their tears from the laughter, although they were failing miserably. Eventually the laughter died down and now all of their faces were now as red as Gajeel's and Levy's.

Erza, being the first one regaining control, straightened up and called everyone's attention. "It's getting pretty late," she announced, checking her wrist watch. "It's almost 10."

They all checked their cellphones and watches and realized that it was already late. They had stayed in Levy's house for too long. Lucy could have sworn she saw Gajeel and Levy wipe out the beads of sweat on their forehands and saw their body loosen up. Lucy made a mental note to pester them tomorrow.

"Yeah, I think we should go," Juvia said blankly, saying to no one in particular.

Gray noticed the vacancy of her voice but shrugged the thought away, he could always see if her mood changes. Who knows, maybe she's having her 'time of the month'. None but Gray noticed Juvia's sudden change since everyone scurried along and helped in cleaning the house. The plates on the table were wiped out and the pillows on floor are now properly arranged on the couches.

They all said their goodbyes with the promise to call tomorrow if anything comes up. Levy seemed satisfied that night, although she could murder her own lovable cousin for blackmailing her and her own very best friend but she has no other choice but to deal with it some other time. She still has a meeting to attend tomorrow at 8am concerning about the changes in the school's government. Levy could say their school was progressing in a steady pace.

She sat down on the chair and smiled at her friends who were getting their bags from wherever they left it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you on Monday, huh?"

Levy looked up and was shocked to see a tired looking Gajeel. "Y-Yes," she stuttered, Levy got uncomfortable with her own skin and suddenly became conscious. "Thank you," the bluenette finished.

Gajeel taken aback from her answer rubbed the back of his head and tried to fake a laugh. "It's nothing really. I-uh, just wanted to say thanks."

The two ignorant couple-to-be had no idea they were being eavesdropped on. At the back of the room two rowdy teenagers snorted at the flow of their conversation. They exchanged approving looks and shook each other's hands in a brotherly manner.

"Did you get that on your phone?" The young woman asked his companion.

"I have everything on tape, mademoiselle." He responded with a huge grin on his face.

The devilish adolescent grabbed his phone and punched in his keypad. He saved the video under the folder named: 'Levy: My shemale slave'.

Lucy and Sting exchanged a high-five the third time that day.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. I'll make next one longer . :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu stood with confidence at the view before him. His fellow schoolmates were hurriedly passing along the corridors carrying their books and papers. For the last few weeks he has been busy preparing for the opening of the school year and has planned the events together with his fellow members of the Student Government. Natsu thought that this year would be one fruitful school year, seeing there were more freshmen who enrolled this year. The acquaintance party, that everyone was looking forward to, would be next month, if the council has settled on a decision by then. He loved how stressful being an active student is. There's always something to look forward to.

Natsu's smile widened when he heard the bell ring and checked his watch. 8:25. He has five more minutes until his first class would begin. He looked at his class card and took note of the room he was designated. He straightened out his polo shirt and held the strap of his sling bag while he thought about his schedule. He would have Speech class at 8:30 and it would end promptly at 10. After his first subject, he would have Math at 10-11:30 and he would proceed to the cafeteria which is a 5 minute walk from his learning center. Arriving at 11:35 in the cafeteria, he would sit with his friends and have his lunch. Give and take a couple of minutes, that includes the minor conversations he usually has with his comrades, he would finish lunch at 11:55. He'd go to the library and check out if they have imported new books, read for a couple of minutes, and by 12:55 he would be walking straight for his next class.

He liked the idea of having things planned. _You can never be too prepared_ was his motto. He despised people who are disorganized and unsystematic. He has come to a conclusion that those people have no future or no goals in life. He believed that surrounding people who was just like him – organized, prepared, and with a hint of direction – his life would be better. And indeed it has. It has helped him greatly in a number of fields that he thought would actually count. He felt sorry for his schoolmates that had no direction in life, and he, as President, felt a sense of responsibility towards them. He wanted to help.

He stopped walking after he reached the 5th room beside the drinking fountain and right across where the lockers were located. Room 306. This is where his first class would be. From the outside of the room he could hear some low murmurs and mumbles. He walked in after a second of analyzing those sounds and was greeted by familiar faces. His classmates immediately ran up to him and greeted him.

"Who would have thought we would be in the same class together, Pres?" Lyon snickered while giving Natsu a soft slap at his back.

"Aw. You miss me already?" Natsu responded with a grin, although he knows that wasn't the case. They have been seeing each other every single day for the last 21 days for meetings and conferences. Lyon was the Vice President of the SG and he could say Lyon did work hard for his spot.

Lyon opened his mouth but before he could even utter a word their Professor has already walked in. They scattered and found themselves a spot where they could sit. As if it was automatic, Natsu claimed the chair in the front row and was seated closest to the teacher, Lyon at his right side. Natsu smiled at Jet and Droy who was situated right at his back and they nodded back in recognition. The duo was part of the SG but Natsu was sure they were only there because of their little crush on Levy. There were other familiar faces in the room. Gray Fullbuster was at the back part of the room wearing a bored expression on his face. Natsu knew him from his classes before, that and they were good friends with Levy and Erza.

The teacher, by far, he could tell she was new. The students of Fairy University were becoming too overwhelming for the faculty too handle so they had to hire new instructors. He examined the teacher and decided she looked welcoming. She had long hair that had the colors black and gray in tandem, she had brown eyes that looked blank with a tinge of life. She wore a leather jacket over her black sleeveless top and grinned at her students.

She waited for her students to settle down and welcomed everyone. "Hello class. I'm Professor Ultear," she said finally. "I won't be teaching here permanently, I only have a 1 year-contract."

Ultear managed to find a chalk and wrote her name on the board with bold letters. "Well, we only have one year to get to know each other so let's make the most of it. After all, this is Speech class," she clapped her hands and sat on the desk table, her feet dangling in the air. She counted the heads that were present in the room. "We got a room full this year. I have suspected we'll be 45 in this class."

Professor Ultear proceeded with the orientation of her grading system taking at least 10 minutes of the time. She isn't likely to give out quizzes but oral participation is something to look forward to in her classes, and a lot of acting and group works. Natsu didn't have a problem with any of those things, but he could see some students shudder at her words. There are a lot of students who are prone to stage frights and Natsu just wasn't one of them. He loved talking in front.

"Did you all get that? Questions? Clarifications? Good," she grabbed a piece of paper to check the list of students. "Now, I would like you to find something in your pocket or anything that you never leave without and relate it to yourself."

Mumblings and whispers were all over the room as the students checked their pockets and dug deep into their bags. Beads of sweats covered the faces of most students in the room, clearly nervous for their speech. The professor chuckled at the scene before her; she could already tell those students who have no problems with communication.

"I'll give you three minutes to prepare."

Two minutes into the time and some had an intermediate pad paper on their desk, writing the words they were about to say. She thought she had a lot of work to do. By the end of the school year, she wanted everyone to express their feelings and thoughts without any scripts in their hands. As a teacher, that was first in her list. And as a daughter, there were deeper things why she volunteered to teach in Fairy University.

A knock on the door sidetracked the class from what they were originally doing; heads were now turned at front door while a figure slipped inside. She was wearing a camouflage tank top and skinny jeans that she partnered with black boots. Her hair was down to her shoulders and a smirk was written all over her face. Lucy Heartfilia was 30 minutes late for her first day of class.

The instructor smiled and assigned her to a vacant seat that was at the second row of the class. She waved at Gray whose smile became a grin when he saw his buddy was in the same class as he was. Lucy made her way to her seat and noticed everyone was busy doing something. Ultear noticing Lucy's confusion, she gave Lucy the instruction and told her they were about to start, Lucy simply nodded and shrugged. Their classmates seemed to notice that she wasn't brining a bag, a pen, or a paper. She simply brought herself to class and nothing else.

Natsu looked over his shoulder and scowled at Lucy's sloppy posture. Since that evening in the library he deemed to plot revenge to a certain chaotic blond girl. Lucy didn't bring anything for that matter; it would a problem on Lucy's part since the instruction clearly requires something that she never leaves without. And judging by her appearance, she has nothing. Only the first day of class, he thought, and Lucy was already in trouble. Talk about the revenge he was after.

Ultear cleared her throat and gave her students another follow-up order. "I want all of you to form a big circle with your chairs," she commanded. And as if her words were magic, chairs were dragged and the students almost immediately created a circle. She grabbed a plastic bottle on her table and walked right at the center of the figure. "This will be your first quiz. Don't worry, there will be no pressure. I just want you to talk about yourself. This activity will help you get to know with each other, since in my class you will need unity for you to pass. Remember: This all about you."

She sat on floor and spun the bottle. The rules, the class could tell, was very simple. It is similar to the game of spin the bottle, but instead of giving them two choices, they only have one, and that is to introduce themselves to the class. The person, who last spoke, would in return, spin the bottle and the cycle goes on. The bottle spun fast and it got slower and slower, making the tip of the container stop to a chubby young man with brown hair.

He walked in a wobbly fashion, and the class agreed that he was indeed nervous, a sweat dropped from his face as he held his paper tighter. He stood at the center next to his Professor and he began to read the words on his paper. "Hi, I'm R-Reedus J-Jonah," his voice was low that only the people who were in the same radius as him could hear. "A-And I have here my s-sketch p-pad."

Professor Ultear noticed he had beautiful artworks when he flipped and showed the class samples of his drawings, but his voice was inaudible for the rest of the population. Eyes were opened wide when he exhibited his drawing of the magnificent Sakura tree; he illustrated the picture when the tree was at its peak. He drew it in a very detailed manner, colors flaunted and danced on the page. All of them could agree that it was better than the actual one.

"Reedus, I adore your sketches. Could you tell me what inspired you to draw?" Ultear asked his student. She could see Reedus was startled at her interrogation but smiled in gratitude.

"I always wanted to draw when I was a little kid. It helped me understand the world more in a different perspective," Reedus replied as he presented the class another picture that portrayed the war that broke out decades ago. Makarov, their very own principal was there, holding his fallen comrade in his hands.

"Can everyone represent their very own drawing even if they aren't as gifted as you are, Reedus?" Ultear pressed in more questions to her tall student.

Reedus chuckled at her question and replied. "Of course, everyone can draw whatever they want to. For example, any knows how to sing, but not everyone is blessed with that talent. That's the beauty about art. We all have our own pictures illustrated in our emotions. We just differ in fields. Probably that's the reason why I chose to bring my sketch pad every day, because I want to capture moments when people are demonstrating their own piece of art, even if they don't notice it themselves that what they're doing is an art itself."

Ultear smiled at her student's answer and began clapping, without a second to waste; the entire class began clapping with her. Reedus stood there in awe. He did it! He spoke with confidence and did not stutter nor break a sweat. He actually spoke and everyone actually listened to what he was saying. He looked at Ultear and she gave him thumbs up. He then realized what his Professor has been doing the whole time. She was lending him a hand by asking questions about his creations, she knew he had confidence when it came to art.

He smiled bashfully and scrunched down to spin the bottle that was lying on the floor. The introductory continued when a girl that was every fond of the color green stood up and introduced herself as Evergreen. She needed no help from Ultear when she displayed great confidence to the class while she talked about her make-up collection that she brings everywhere. She explained that she wanted to be a fairy and had high hopes of becoming one. She claimed that she was the prettiest girl in the entire universe that made her classmates sweat dropped. She glared at the man that coughed in mockery during her speech and even threw him the fan she was holding that managed to hit his head.

By some coincidence, the next one in line was the fellow that became the victim of her tantrum. He kept on yapping about being a man and how manly it is to be talking in class that showed the same amount of confidence as Evergreen. He yelled his name to everyone, and announced to call him Elfman. He brought his dumbbell with him while the class was surprised that he has that thing inside his bag. Gray noted Elfman and he already knew him by face; he felt a pang of remorse when he remembered Erza throwing him off like he was as light as a feather. How Erza managed to do that, he had no idea.

A few other students had their chance, Ultear helping out here and there to those who needed assistance. When Sherry Blendy finished, she made everyone laugh when she presented a picture of Lyon as her object of representation, it was finally the time of a particular salmon-haired person who punched Lyon's shoulder in a teasing manner. Lyon cringed and shuddered in embarrassment.

Natsu beamed at the crowd and gave them a toothy grin before he began one of his insightful reflections. He stood up with great composure, hands ready for his gestures and eyes that made contact with his classmates. "He who has never learned to obey cannot be a good commander," he stopped and made sure everyone caught his words, when he was sure they did, he continued. "That, my friends, was from the famous Philosopher, Aristotle."

"How are you? What have you been doing?" Natsu asked to no one in particular, all eyes were on him.

"I'm doing great but your speech is making me hungry." A voice yelled from his right side that managed to make everyone chuckle. If Natsu got distracted, he did not show it, instead he continued. He knew who that voice belonged to and paid no attention.

"– Those are simple questions that could lead to something significant. We are inclined to be a leader of our skin, walking in our own shoes," he got a badge that had the words 'Student Government' on it and he threw it on the floor. "But what do we do? We stomp those who tried to lift us up," with those being said he tramped the badge with his right shoe and stepped forward.

"There are people who never noticed that right under their shoes are the help they always wanted," he kicked the badge as he watched it move meters away from its original place. "Because they think highly of themselves that they never bothered to look down," Natsu got down and picked the badge up.

"Now, I don't want to make this any longer," he stated, his body now in an erect manner, back to his former composure of himself and he threw the badge away that landed before someone. "But my only question for you," he took a few steps closer to the person and locked his eyes. "Have you noticed the little things that are right before you?"

He walked back to the center and observed everyone. "This is Natsu Dragneel, your approachable Student Government President. Thank you."

Ultear was impressed by the little stunt Natsu pulled off. His timing, his tune, his actions were in sync. Interaction with the audience was there, he wasn't caught off guard when someone tried to disrupt him, he didn't take too long to get to the point, and everyone's ears were perked. Overall, his presentation deserved an A+. Ultear clapped together with the entire class and she nodded to Natsu for a job well done. Of course, Ultear thought, what was she expecting from the President?

All the while others praised Natsu, Lucy sat there pissed. Why the hell did Natsu make it look like she was the one who he was referring to, then she remembered she made a nasty remark during his introduction and his face was still swelling from their little fist bawl they had a couple of nights ago. She stared at the badge that Natsu threw purposely at her and snickered. This was game time.

Right after Natsu's turn, the bottle landed on Lucy. She knew Natsu spun the bottle slowly so that it would land on her, she was expecting him to do that anyway. She knew Natsu wanted to get his pay back on her which challenged Lucy even more. She slowly made her way up and coughed intentionally to get everyone's attention turned to her.

She stood up straight with her head held up high and imitated Natsu's pose. "To make a person hate you that much that he threw a badge which he just stomped in front everybody is something you should be proud of," she paused and saw her classmates chortled. "That, my friends, was from Lucy The Great Heartfilia."

The crowd's giggle instantly became a boisterous one but disappeared when she put her hand to halt sign. She used the classroom's space and walked towards a girl who earlier introduced herself as Cana who brought a swig of whisky, eyes followed her and all was curious about her next move. She sat down on Cana's armchair and made her face serious as possible as she asked her two questions. "How are you? What have you been doing?" She stopped and allowed the giggles to wither before she continued. "It's pretty obvious you're not walking in your own shoes."

Her classmates, including her Professor looked at Cana's feet and noticed that indeed, she was wearing sandals and not shoes. Being able to get what she meant, they burst in another set of laughter. She proceeded to move around the room while her audience followed her gait. She sat down on the floor and eyes looked down on her.

"As you can see, I have no object in hand. And I have made a resolution to myself that I wouldn't get some random object and throw it around," Lucy explained with ease as her gaze landed at her rival. Earning a few snickers, she continued. "Hey, tall guy with paint brush in hand," she hollered.

Reedus jerked up and was shocked why she was calling his attention. "Yes?" Reedus responded.

"You're that guy that loved to paint, am I correct?" As soon as Reedus nodded, Lucy advanced on the painter and asked. "Why do you love it?"

Before Reedus could answer, she moved on to another student. "Elfman, you love to work out so much, do you? A nod was his answer. "Why do you love it?"

Elfman was not given the chance to answer because Lucy looked up and asked the person beside her, "Professor Ultear, you're here because you love to teach. Why do you love it?"

Lucy stood up and faced the class, curiosity was evident in their eyes, even Natsu himself seemed to listen to Lucy's little antic. "You love to do those things because you love it. Period. There is no explanation needed," Lucy made her words bite and everyone was now transfixed. "Reedus, if you had no sketch pad, would you stop drawing? No, you wouldn't. You would find ways to express your work. Elfman, if you had no dumbbell, would you give in and be a fat bastard instead? No, you wouldn't you would work out on your own without any equipment."

Lucy's face softened when she reached to Ultear. "And you," she spoke in a soft tune. "Would you stop teaching if no school accepted you? No, you wouldn't."

"That's why I never bring anything with me, because those things I can live without. I want all of you know that those objects aren't the representation of you, but you are a representation of them," Lucy stopped, to make her words be digested in their heads. "But there is one thing I brought today that would best represent me – myself."

"I am Lucy The Great Heartfilia and I thank you my lovely minions."

Cheers and howls ate the room as they all stood up and gave her a huge round of applause, as they did so, Lucy threw the badge at Natsu's direction and went to her seat. Professor Ultear then gave herself pat on her back, when she concluded Natsu wasn't the only start student she has, as she noted the blond that claimed to be 'Lucy The Great'.

Natsu picked up the badge and noticed there was something behind it.

_Rule#2: Make the crowd go wild by giving them amusing remarks and examples. No one wants to listen to a boring report. (That's you, weirdo)._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranting in 5…4…3…2…**

OKAY... so I know I haven't been able to update for a long time. And I believe you guys need an explanation. A lot has happened – school is always a barrier and I have lost track of time. Er. It's not purely school's fault though. These days I have been working as a freelance writer on a number of websites, writing articles that I don't find interesting at all! I mean, seriously, why would I care about cleaning services or the danger of having ferrets as pets?! Ugh. It was horrible.

**The reason why I'm stupid**

Yes, I have earned a couple of bucks for writing boring contents – I feel like I'm writing them in a passive voice. It is ten times worse than attending a funeral (at least burials have free coffee). And after I have written over a hundred horrifying informative articles that can possibly change the lives of people across the globe by bringing awareness in various issues, I couldn't help but stop. So yep, sorry people of the world, hire Miley to do that for you.

**The obvious realization that took me months to understand**

This is something that I purely love doing: writing unrealistic stories for people who clearly love to daydream for characters that are imaginary!

**And for YOU**

So guys, I'm officially back! And for my few loyal readers out there, thank you. I know I haven't been that responsive, but I just want you epic people to know that you guys are the sole reason why I am continuing this story. You seriously make my day whenever I'm down.

Shout out to the first two people who reviewed my story and still continuous to do so: **Naeda Beasly and starfiresusan18** – you guys are the backbone of this story. For that, I thank you.

And of course, to all the people who has read and reviewed my story, please come and get your internet cookies and virtual hugs. I love you guys so much! (No homo) maybe? *cute wink*

Here is chapter 7! Man, this chapter took me so long to update it is like a late period coming out of nowhere.

P.S: This is a really random chapter. I just typed in whatever came into my brain while writing.

School was finally over. To say Lucy was glad was an understatement – she's thrilled! Class went by like a breeze, after their little showdown with Natsu, she received a few pats on the back and smiles. But of course, she also received a death glare by her favorite president. Things were working out great for Lucy: there were no classes in the afternoon. It was made clear when Levy, Erza, and Gray mentioned something about an urgent meeting for the school's program – the regular student body might be exempted but the officers aren't. And it was supported later on when the speakers interrupted lunch break with Makarov's voice announcing the news.

It was good news, indeed. However, Lucy found herself alone again with her bag in hand and a bottle of soda outside the school yard. Most of her companions were socially active in school, so they had errands to run as part of their agenda. She didn't mind though, it was probably for the best.

The phone that rested in her pocket did not vibrate as she headed home. No text messages. No calls. Lucy was satisfied. While walking, her mind wandered and thought of different things. She couldn't understand why her friends were happy wasting their time and energy being around with people every single day. It's not like she's against to the idea, she used to be an energetic individual doing the most random things for fun and productive.

The school she enrolled in was weird, Lucy thought. Of course, her best friend has to be the exact opposite of her, not that she's complaining. Levy did become the center of their teasing brigade – and the fact that her best friend has a hot cousin is something Lucy will always consider. Although she can say that Levy can be a bit dorky sometimes. Why? First and foremost, her cover photo on Facebook is a logo of the school's debate society.

Who does that?

Levy does.

Wait.

Lucy couldn't help but think that her particularly dorky friend wouldn't be the only one to pull such a geeky act. In fact, she has a hunch that she knows a person that might do the same weird stunt. When she arrived at her house, she was immediately surrounded by her servants, offering her different delicacies to consume. Waving her hand off, she headed for the stairs and closed the door of her room.

Out of sheer curiosity, she held her giggles, and turned on her PC. Lucy's Facebook account received fifteen friend requests who she could tell was her classmates in Speech class and some familiar faces, without thinking twice, she accepted all of them. Then she decided to open the notifications and observed they were all game requests. _Idiots, I would play all the games in the world, but I'm not playing that._

She typed '**Natsu Dragneel**' in the search engine and a face of a boy standing on stage with medals partnered with a formal tuxedo appeared. She clicked on the suggested profile and she was automatically brought to the account of her new _friend_. Apparently Lucy can't call him as her friend since they aren't connected on Facebook. That was to be expected and she already knew. She didn't particularly spend time on Facebook adding some random strangers to gain internet popularity, heck; she made a profile because they were required – she didn't even know how to duckface and that trend was three years ago. _It made transactions faster_, they said.

And just like any gay guy would do in Lucy's perception, Natsu's profile was private. She couldn't see a thing, except for his obnoxious profile picture that seems to be screaming: **_I am dork and I have no life_**. But wait; there is something that caught her eye. Why didn't she notice it before? She tried to laugh inwardly but she realized she couldn't possibly hide her fit any longer.

It is definitely there: the school's debate society logo. However, this one is different. Lucy could not believe that Natsu has gone through the trouble of customizing the picture. A huge banner with color red as its background and white for its font was evident. **Our words are clear! Opponents tremble in fear – **it read. And to make it even more horrible than it originally is, Natsu placed a picture of his face in his 'serious mode' beside the quote, and of course, pictures of medals were on his photo as well.

Lucy made sure that she has made a mental note to give Levy a good scolding after this. She never thought she would see a cover photo that is worse than Eflman's banner (It was a picture of a building with the words imprinted '#YOLO' and '#SWAG' at the center). Lucy could not understand how irrelevant people post these days on social media. You can post a picture of a glass of water with a caption 'Life is beautiful', add filters, and then gullible people will instantly get you over a hundred likes, depending on the person who posted it.

You see, Lucy made an idiot meter and the types of idiots on Facebook. It was when she was officially allowing herself to succumb to the idiotic gestures of people on the internet that she decided to make it fun. And her idea of entertainment was rating their stupidity.

She slowly opened her drawer as she thought long and hard for her notebook. Papers were flying out of her compartment as she threw the exam results out in the air, finally found the thing she was looking for, grabbed it, and closed the drawer.

It was a black covered notebook with her name neatly imprinted on the first page. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she pondered on the day she bought this notebook – it was Levy's birthday. Her nerdy companion always found the idea of notebooks to be fun and exciting – Lucy still could not see what's so entertaining about a stack of papers filed up together; however, she did find an alternative use for it.

She grinned successfully when she opened the page of her ratings. Only Levy knew about this secret of hers. Well, it's not really a secret; she's just lazy to explain the concept to everyone else. I guess they have to live not knowing the secret of life. Too bad for them, Lucy thought. Gajeel needed this handbook more than she does.

**Lucy's Douchebag Guide!  
(Applicable to both males and females)  
(Or Gays)**

**Are you excited to unleash your inner douchebag? **

**Of course you are! Who isn't?**

**Here are the types of douchebags you can easily choose from:**

**1.1.) The 'I'm ugly please comment on my pictures that I'm pretty' – yes, there are creatures like this one, my friends. **

**Do you want the world to feel sympathy to you by commenting that you're gorgeous? Do you want your notifications to flood with absolute lies? **

**Or do you just want to prove the world you think you are ugly even after taking a hundred selfies at the public bathroom wearing nothing but a piece of clothing that barely covers your boobs? (The concept of having boobs may be optional for some as there are girls who think they have one). **

**Well, this type is perfect for you! This list isn't only limited to girls – in fact, men can also play this role pretty well. **

**How? **

**That's easy! Take a picture of your non-existent abs in your grandma's bathroom with the caption: ****_Bro, do you even lift? _**

**Wait for a couple of minutes. **

**And there you have it! You are now an official douchebag with a 3-star rating. **

**Likers/Popularity: This may range from 20-50 likes for men. If you're a girl with boobs you'll receive over a hundred likes and more than twenty ego-stroking comments. **

**What if you don't have boobs? You'll receive nothing. Hey, society revolves around boobies and abs. Try again next time, hun. **

**Benefits: You get to ask your grandma to take the photo for you. **

**2.2.) The 'I recently broke up with my bae and I need someone as a rebound' – this one is quite fun, really. It's the best way to get revenge! **

**Have you recently ended things with your bae that you have been going out for three days? **

**Do you feel as if you are cheated on despite the fact you only met him on a social media site and agreed to date him/her after talking to each other for a night (and disregarding the factual truth that he/she could be a serial killer)? **

**Did you feel like that person was your soul mate just because you guys have the same favorite band? **

**Congratulations!**

**You are officially a douche – a hopeless romantic douche. **

**These creatures can be found lurking around the profiles of both men and women. They are easily identified to be likers of someone's pictures and posts/ regular commenters of pictures saying: Hey, ****_your_**** cute. (Yes, they are part of the population who does not know the difference between you're and your). **

**Do you want to be part of this type but don't have the experience of going out with someone? Or people think that you are just too ugly to be a rebound?**

**I have the solution for you!**

**Be a crazy stalker and pretend that you got heartbroken even though you haven't even dated before!**

**Are you ashamed? Don't be! Countless of lonely and desperate men and women wants to be miserable for no absolute reason! **

**What are you waiting for? Join NOW!**

**Likers/Popularity: 10-30 likes a post. These followers are also bitter fools like themselves. **

**Benefits: You will be part of a Facebook group named ****_'Single and Ready to Mingle'. _**

**3.3.)The 'I'm too cool for you' – well, hello! My stereotyping powers say that this is a perfect type for everyone who wants to believe that they are better than Channing Tatum. **

**I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not!**

**Moving on… **

**Have you ever tried wearing sunglasses at night? **

**Do you wear your pants down (for boys) so that people can see your cool Pikachu-themed boxers? **

**Or do you wear red lipstick every single night and pretend you're a stripper standing by a gasoline station at night? (You can be either male or female – or freaking E.T.)**

**Do you keep a stash of condoms in your wallet hoping that you can use it one day? **

**But until now it remains untouched. **

**Are you planning to get a tattoo/ already have a tattoo that you flaunt everyday on Facebook? Even though your mom almost killed you for getting one? **

**You have passed the qualifications! **

**You are now welcome to join this club! What do you do? **

**As an initial ceremony, you can eat chewing gum in class and post on Instagram that you got detention for doing so. **

**Don't forget the hashtags!**

**#BADASS #COOL #OOTD #DETENTIONROCKS**

**Likers/Popularity: A lot. Expect there will be tons of people ready to admire you. Gaining 100-200 likes per status update! And even more when you post picture. **

**Benefits: Lifetime supply of chewing gum. **

After rereading her one-year old article, she couldn't help but feel happy as to how accurate they were. She made it over a year ago and still they were right on the money. There was only one problem, though… where does Natsu belong?

He couldn't fit being any of the types she has written. Her article wasn't complete and she knows it. It was forgotten the night after she made it, so of course, it would be incomplete. Lucy decided it was time to add a new number for her self-entertaining article. Studying Natsu's profile once again she noticed that he has a lot of likers and followers. His post would reach about 500 likes and a hundred comments.

Wow.

He is the President, after all. It was to be expected, Lucy thought. And he did receive a lot of exposure from his past activities, being the head and all. But the only problem was his profile isn't accessible for everyone. It was if it was only meant for exclusive people. She shifted her weight in her chair as she debated against herself if whether to send him a request or not.

Natsu can be picky, she observed. There were 4,000 people following him on Facebook, which would mean he doesn't accept anyone to be his friend – what a choosy little brat he is. Lucy bit her lip and held her breath until she decided to add him while thinking it would be the best for since it will serve as a purpose for her in the future.

She breathed heavily as she released her mouse. The friend request has been sent. She knew it would be unlikely for Natsu to accept since they were not really in the same ground. But hey, she needs to at least try. It is for the completion of her guide. And what better way to complete it than to study a profile with a whole new way of being a douche.

She didn't understand why her heart was beating oddly fast. Why would she be nervous? He is just Natsu. And why was his profile private in the first place? Isn't he supposed to be the President? He should make his account public! Lucy didn't want to admit why she was making this a big fuss out of herself. Maybe it's because everyone is out there doing something while she's at home stalking the last person she would want to be with.

Yes, that's probably it. She clicked on her profile account and decided to logout. But before she can even click to successfully logoff her account, she received a notification.

**Natsu Dragneel accepted your friend request.**

Lucy, for no apparent reason, lost her cool. It seemed weird for Natsu to be online at this time of day, especially when they had a meeting that she despised so much about. Would he think she was stalking him? Lucy could always say, in her defense, that she just wanted to be connected with him. Wouldn't that sound a bit desperate?

Or maybe for faster transactions? It's what the lame policy of her school taught her.

Couldn't she just say his profile was an experiment for her ongoing project? She could think of a lame excuse if and when time demands it. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a slight sound coming from her laptop. When she did recover, she was surprised to see it was from Facebook.

**Natsu Dragneel posted on your wall.**

Lucy could not believe what she was seeing. It was an unexpected turn of events. Why would Natsu post on her wall? What could he have possibly posted? Without any time to waste, she rapidly clicked on the notification that led her to the wall post.

What he posted was something she did not expect to come from a Natsu Dragneel.

**Uhm. Hi? Thank you for the add, I guess. You really gave a nice speech earlier today. **

Lucy did not bother to comment back, but she decided to like the post as a gesture that she has already read it. What she did next though, was a surprise for both Lucy and Natsu. Mindlessly, she opened the chat box, there were 90 people online on her friend list, the blond searched for a name that has a Dragneel in it, and sent a message.

**Hi  
**_Lucy Heartfilia _

Much to her surprise, it didn't take long for a certain salmon-haired boy to reply. Which was quite unexpected, knowing that he must be really busy with his school work, for who knows what project they're having a meeting on that seemed so urgent.

**Hello?  
**_Natsu Dragneel _

**Why is there a question mark after your 'hello'?  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**I'm just shocked.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

**Why? Because Lucy the Great decided to talk to a minion?  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**No, but because Lucy the Great added me. Does that mean she admits that I'm greater?  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

That was new. Who would have thought that Natsu knew how to put on a good 'ol word fight? He isn't the type to waste his type in pointless arguments, but Lucy is definitely one. As much as she wanted to rebut his last comment, she decided it's more important to server her curiosity.

**Why are you on Facebook? Don't you have a boring conference to attend to?  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**I am surprised you knew about it. And yes, but about 20 minutes into the time, Makarov received a phone call about an issue involving the school board. To make long story short, that meeting got cancelled.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

**Okay then. So, do you know where Levy is?  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**I've noticed you guys are really close. And yes, I saw her with Gajeel the moment the meeting got cancelled.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy was inwardly snickering when she received Natsu's message. No wonder why Levy didn't text her that their meeting got cancelled. Usually, she'd receive an update as to whatever she's doing. And then they would go out and watch some random movie or go to the local mall to get ice cream or whatever. This was big news to Lucy. Before she can even reply there were two new messages waiting for her.

**Still there?  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

**Hey... I think Levy and Gajeel would look good together. I mean, if only Gajeel would put his act right, and you know, remove some of his piercings; I bet their baby would actually look human.  
**_Natsu Dragneel _

She had no idea why but upon reading his chat, Lucy burst up laughing. Which was quite surprising to her, who knew Natsu was aware about her best friend's sexual tension with Gajeel, were they that obvious to the entire student body that even the debate god, Natsu Dragneel, noticed?

**LOL! I knew you had no common sense, Mr. President, but I never thought you had some sense of humor in you.  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

Noticing that she actually gave Natsu a compliment, she immediately regretted and wished she hadn't sent the message. Beating Natsu to think that' she gave him a piece of her mind; she typed in instantly to weigh down the circumstances.

**I still think you're lame.  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**Aren't you a feisty one?  
**_Natsu Dragneel _

**Whatever. Why aren't you studying for next year's homework?  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**Unlike some people, I already have.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

**You're kidding me.  
**_Lucy Heartfilia_

**I never kid, Lucy the Great Heartfilia.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

**You know, I really mean what you have posted. You were great earlier today.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

There is nothing more she hates than compliments. Like, what should she react to that friendly comment of his? She might be good when it comes to insulting, but compliments, no. It's definitely not her thing. What the hell was she supposed to say? 'Thanks. I like your speech, too'? They both know that Lucy did not give a single care in the world when it was his turn. How on earth would she know that they'll be talking in a civilized manner hours after their little show?

With that to consider, she grabbed her phone, took a picture of her curtains, and sent it to Natsu in hopes of changing the subject. She was pretty random, and if her suspicions were right about Mr. President, he would end their chat, and she could continue on with her experiment. She added a filter, chose Valencia, and wrote in the caption_: __**I like to eat while smelling my feet**_ in bold letters.

Knowing that Natsu was probably freaking out, because of her weird reply, she logoff her account, and sat on her bed – what should she do now? Maybe she could go out for a jog, that's what she normally does. Lucy checked her watch. 2:30 P.M. isn't that convenient? It's too early to do anything athletic at this hour. Positioning her head on her pillows, thinking about what she could possibly do, she subconsciously fell asleep.

Levy almost threw her phone when she called Lucy for the nth time and was stuck to receiving a voicemail. Lucy had promised her to go with her to the mall to buy new furniture. She knows that it might be the best chore in the world, and yes, knowing Lucy it would be hell for her, but she promised. And isn't that what best friends are for? However, certainly, Lucy isn't being a good friend. It's either that or she fell asleep.

"Come on Lucy, pick up," she said as she gritted her teeth. The sun was clearly going down, and time is wasting. The mall is about to close, and she needs to study the lessons for tomorrow. Not that they were asked to, but it made Levy feel as if she had the upper hand in class.

The phone rang for the eleventh time until finally her lazy excuse of a friend finally picked up. She was greeted by a tired voice at the end of the line. "Hello? Why are you calling me…It's like, 1 in the morning, Levy."

"LUCY! It's still 7 in the evening!" she raised her voice higher than what she expected. "You promised me!"

Levy could hear some shuffling and moaning, she guessed Lucy was still stretching and trying to make her brain function as to the events that were happening. "Oh, right. Furniture," she replied. "Can't you buy a new study table later? You already have two of those things."

"Excuse me, Lucy, but I gave the other one to Sting in case you forgot! Which you always do," Levy was annoyed now. Clearly her friend really didn't take this crisis seriously. "And the other one is my study table for homework! I need to get one for exams!"

Lucy could feel the urgency vibrating thru the phone. Her best friend really is going mental. "Fine, fine. I'll be there in 5," Lucy stretched one more time and checked the clock. On the other line, she could feel the satisfied breathing of her best friend. Wanting to get revenge of what she did, she decided to spill the beans. "But wait, where did you and Gajeel go this afternoon? Are you hiding something from me Ms. McGarden?

"How did you?" Lucy could imagine the look on Levy's face. "We…just bumped into each other," Levy tried to answer her predator's question.

"Whatever," Lucy happily said, without giving Levy McGarden the chance of explaining herself – she'll get on to that later.

_How did she know about that?_ Lucy wondered. It isn't like she stayed in school after lunch break. She went home immediately or did she? Studying her room, it proved that she did. Her computer was left on as it displayed her plain black wallpaper. After a moment of thinking what she was doing these past hours, she realized she has been talking to Natsu. How did that happen? Wasn't she insulting Levy because she had a horrible cover photo?

To clarify her doubts, she went to Google chrome – no one uses Internet Explorer anymore – and proceeded to Facebook.

She then realizes that she received an unexpected message from a particular Dragneel.

It was a picture of his laundry basket, filtered to black and white, with a short caption**: I guess you're asleep; my laundry is deep. **

**Good night, Lucy.  
**_Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy was unaware that she was smiling oddly into space. This was definitely something new. I guess there were things she thought wrong about the guy. She had no idea how he figured out that she fell asleep. The rumors were true; he isn't elected president for nothing.

Well played, Natsu Dragneel.

**Don't worry, I'm not high!**


End file.
